wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Juliet van Heusen
Juliet Van Heusen was a once immortal vampire of 2,193 years, daughter of Alucard and Cindy van Heuson. She first appears in "Wizards vs. Vampires on Waverley Place" and falls in love with Justin while he spies on her family restaurant for his parents' restaurant. The two fight their parents for their love (similar to Romeo and Juliet) and, soon, are allowed to date despite the feud between their different families. 'Character History:' When she was born, her parents let her have a soul so she that could socialize in the mortal world, which makes her nice and down-to-earth, as opposed to most vampires, who are usually heartless and cunning. Being a young vampire, Juliet is also very slow in her development as a vampire, as her fangs have just started to come in (Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites), and she is only able to turn into a full bat as of "Three Monsters". Without blood, Juliet seems to age more and more. After drinking blood, her body returns to her teenage looks. She mentions having relationships with Caesar and Galileo in the past. She worked at her parents' restaurant, The Late Nite Bite. In her bedroom, the basement, she has a chalk drawing of a sunny view. In Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites, Justin tells Juliet he loves her (thinking that's what she was about to say). He was extremely pleased that she didn't freak out. In the next episode, Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date, Justin got frightened that their relationship was going too fast and chickened out of her invitation to a lake. However, he got to her half-way to the lake on the carpet. In the sky, she told him that she loved him too. In the final part of the Wizards vs. Vampires saga, Wizards & Vampires vs. Zombies, Justin asked Juliet (at the Best Night Ever Prom in front of everybody) to go steady with him. Her answer was cut short by Zombies crashing Alex's Zombie Prom. After the dance-off, Juliet agreed to go steady with Justin and the two shared a kiss. Juliet returned in the episode Three Monsters. Juliet and her family were put in danger when Justin accidentally turned in her family to the monster hunter council. She was temporarily saved when Alex switched her scent with Harper's to confuse the monster hunters. Juliet was then finally saved by Justin who showed two other monsters to the monster hunter council so Juliet would be saved. In Night at the Lazerama, Juliet goes with Justin on his monster hunt for a mummy. They go to a museum, where they become trapped in the mummy exhibit with a glass roof in which Juliet couldn't stay under because of the sunlight, which can kill a vampire. Justin then made a selfless decision when he decided that Juliet needed to become the mummy's slave in order to save her life. Justin promised to find and destroy the mummy one day to get her back. She was last seen walking away fanning the mummy with her bat wings. In Wizards vs. Werewolves,she is found and saved by Justin. In the episode, it is revealed that she used to date Mason Grabeck, but she says that her soulmate is Justin. When Mason attacks Justin, she uses her vampire powers to fight him and ends up losing her vampire powers due to Mason scratching her. After that, she becomes her true age (though this doesn't make much sense, as if she lost her powers of immortality, she would have died) and is forced to leave Justin, making him heartbroken. Appearances *Wizards vs. Vampires On Waverly Place (first appearance) *Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites *Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date *Wizards & Vampires vs. Zombies *Three Monsters *Night at the Lazerama *Wizards vs. Werewolves (last appearence) Trivia * Juliet van Heuson is portrayed by Bridgit Mendler. * "Wizards vs. Werewolves" is the last look on Juliet van Heuson since she ( Bridgit Mendler) is going to be the star on the new Disney Channel original series "Good Luck Charlie" * She and her family are said to be level 6 monsters, being a very powerful creature. *Juliet's name is likely a pun on Romeo and Juliet. *Juliet's father's name, Alucard, is Dracula backwards. Category:Characters